Scribbles
by naranjie
Summary: Local repressed nerd Peridot finds a mysterious diary and Professor Potter is the ultimate wingman. (aka another Harry Potter AU)
1. Chapter 1

Stupid.

What a cloddy idea.

This has to be her cloddiest idea yet.

Peridot stared at the now dry diary on her desk. It was bounded with navy blue leather, elaborately bordered with soft flecks of gold sheet. It was a thing of beauty but the one thing that really stood out the most was the huge, teardrop-shaped lapis lazuli inlay on the center of its cover.

Years of hearing stories about the adventures of a certain professor with a lighting-shaped scar on his forehead and common sense around unknown items with probable magical qualities and histories have taught her that said unknown items with probable magical qualities and histories are best to be left alone. Probably locked inside an enchanted box, inside an enchanted box, inside an enchanted box, inside another enchanted box —or at least presented to a proper authority.

Now, Peridot wasn't the person to blindly follow authority and Potter wasn't really the person that exuded it but Peridot trusted that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the Great-Harry-Potter-who-is-also-the-greatest-dork-Merlin's-beard-bless-him, was the person to be approached concerning this particular subject matter. Not to mention the fact he did meet You-Know-Who in a diary found in the girl's lavatory. Make sense that she approach him about a certain _diary_ found in _the fucking girl's lavatory_.

Yet, all she got in return was thumbs up and the green light to use the diary.

 _"Potter."_ Peridot heatedly mutters under her breath.

He really didn't need to add that wink.

Sometimes, she forgets why she respected the man.

Peridot sighed and studied the diary for the nth time.

The gemstone was smooth under her fingertips. At a closer look, Peridot can see specks of gold reflecting the dimmed candlelight of her desk lamp. As aesthetically inclined she was to the color green, Peridot appreciated how the diary's overall look blended well to the general aesthetics of their dormitory room. It made the diary less noticeable especially now that she still doesn't know what it does.

Peridot's logical brain said that she really should tamper with it lest another dark witch or wizard comes out of it. Another side of her Ravenclaw brain was screaming, practically crawling with curiosity, hungry for new knowledge and answers about the blasted bound papers.

Fuck it.

She can blame Potter after repossess her body or whatever.

Peridot heaved a huge breath and made a grab for her quill and dipped it to her inkwell. With a last touch on the gemstone on the diary's cover, Peridot opened it to the first page and started to scribble:

 _ **Log Date: 9 02 2**_

 _ **Hello.**_

 _ **My name is Peridot.**_

A moment passed and nothing happened. Part of Peridot was relieved but majority of her was disappointed. She reached to close the diary, close this boring and uneventful chapter of her life, until small and flowing handwriting scratched the surface of the paper:

 _ **Hello Peridot.**_

 _ **I'm Lapis.**_

 _ **Lapis Lazuli.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: don't tamper with unknown magical items

Lol I dunno if I'll continue this but let's see


	2. Chapter 2

A small, blue, flickering light caught Peridot's already wavering attention from her Muggle Studies essay. Muggles and muggle technology fascinates her but even she, a known Muggle Tech "junkie", had had it with their L-O-L's and L-M-A-O's. In her not so humble opinion, nothing communicates better than a simple and elegant, "This pleases me," or "I am laughing right now, thank you very much."

Peridot heaved a sigh and closed her personal glossary of "Text Speak" and "Innernet Slang" around her two and a half foot introduction and reached for the glowing diary; a diary with a glowing gem on its cover to be exact. The flowing lines on the first page of the book told her that Lapis was in her "Meep Morping" zone again.

The first time Peridot encountered one of Lapis' creative moods, she was bombarded with floating and disemboweled… penises. Greatly detailed and skillfully drawn, yes, but penises nonetheless. Peridot remembered her flustered shriek when she opened the glowing diary in the library only to see the ongoing sketch of a particularly thick and veiny and _angry_ member on the flat surface.

She also remembered racing out of the library that day while whispering hurried apologies to the people around her.  
"Log Date—"

Whatever.  
Green blob formed at the end of Peridot's heavy strikethrough.  
 _ **Log** **Date**_  
 _ **What are you doing?!**_

The blue ink shading and rendering the wide dripping head of the angry cock paused for a moment and the meep-morpist replied:  
 _ **Meep-morping.**_

 _ **I can see that.  
Why cocks for star's sake?!**_

 _ **Why not? ;)**_

"Why not?!" Peridot read furiously under her breath. A group of first years spared her frightened looks before scampering out of sight. The blonde Ravenclaw looked around the corridor guiltily; like she's viewing pornography in a public space. Peridot peeked at the Lapis' work in progress. Cum was now drawn dripping from the tip of the large cock.

Yep.  
There's no use of claiming these as anatomical illustrations.  
Peridot was viewing pornographical materials in public.  
 _ **For star's sake Lapis!**_

The owner of the diary only drew a small, crude penis in response.  
 _ **For you 3**_

Peridot scowled at the memory and laid her head beside the open pages on her desk. It was way pass midnight but it was probably midday for the girl behind the pages of the diary. The slow curving blue ink flowed with constant speed, seemingly aimless—at least for Peridot, lulling her to her much needed sleep.  
 _ **What are you drawing?**_

The smooth lines scratching on the free page paused.  
 _ **Something for you.**_

Peridot yawned and groggily curled her fist against her heavy eyes. The last thing she remembered was a vague drawing of what appeared to be lit candle.

 ** _Good night, Peridot._**

* * *

Peridot woke to the sounds of loud sniggering around her. Damp page clung to her face as she sat up from her desk.

"Nice kitty, Peri."

Peridot wiped the drool on her chin and stared at the said "kitty".

Except it wasn't.

On the diary page was a perfectly rendered vagina. It was smooth and plump and—ooooh what a nice set of symmetrical labias—and pretty—oh look at that clit— and slick and—and decidedly too visible for eyes that were not Peridot's.

"OH MY STARS!" Peridot shrieked and slammed the diary shut, "IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Pearl just smirked at her flustered assertion, "Sure, Peri."

Peridot squeaked and waved her away with flapping hands. She didn't stop until Pearl was in their shared bathroom, already starting her daily routine. "Clod," she whispered, red-faced.

Quietly, she opened the diary on a certain drawing of a beautiful pussy and dog-eared the upper right corner of the page. With a scowl in place, she wrote underneath the loopy, "Something for you."  
 _ **Wow, thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

In a less tense time, Peridot would probably slap herself for wasting precious breath on useless cursing than utilizing the said breaths on powering her small body to climb another set of stairs to her Astronomy class. It was official: Peridot hated stairs with burning passion. This was regardless of logic that states that studying stars and planets from the highest tower, away from surrounding light pollution of the castle is the most optimal setting.

One would think that basically living in one of the towers of the castle would desensitize Peridot and her legs to the seemingly endless steps but the stitches in her side and the stinging from the lactic acid in her calves suggested otherwise. One would also think that having a fucked up body clock would prepare her for another sleepless session on the Astronomy tower but again her body thought otherwise.

Pearl must have thought so, too. She didn't nag Peridot into consciousness from her "study session" in the library other than a light shake and a dismissive, "You'll be late," before setting off without her.

"That," she huffed, "useless. _CLOD."_

Finally, the trapdoor leading to the roof of the Astronomy tower came into view. Peridot willed herself to climb the rickety ladder to see the class already settled on their assigned seats. She nodded and gave an apologetic grin to Professor Sinistra and scouted the dark silhouettes of her classmates. A huge figure topped with a square turned to Peridot and patted the stool next her and the spindly outline of her traitorous roommate. She nodded at her quiet seatmate, Garnet, a Gryffindor, with a respectful gratitude and turned to glower at Pearl.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Peridot whispered heatedly at Pearl.

"Excuse me! I did try to wake you but you wouldn't budge!"

"Well, you should have tried harder."

"I told you. I _did_. But you were so slow and I wasn't about to be late for class because my roommate cannot sleep at a reasonable hou—"

"Would you like to share that to the rest of us, Miss Pearl? I don't think the rest of the tower caught that." Professor Sinistra said grimly.

A dimmed light from the moonless starry sky didn't hide the red flush on the lanky Ravenclaw's face. "No, Professor." Pearl said, hastily peering in her uncalibrated telescope.

The silence in the air was periodically broken by quiet shuffling of papers, creaking of tripods, and random sniffling of cold students. Peridot peered through her telescope and realized that she didn't know where to look. She dug into her bag in the darkness in search of her unfinished star map, lips twisting into a tight scowl as the giant piece of parchment eluded her. "I can't believe this," she fumed under her breath and took her attention from her bag only to meet a single eyeball in the darkness.

"OH MY STARS!"

The class was disrupted for the third time as Peridot almost flung her telescope and herself over the tower. Peridot groaned from her position under her almost dismantled telescope and turned to look at the supposedly disemboweled eyeball.

"You okay there, P-dot?" Amethyst, another Gryffindor, chortled as she reached over Garnet to help the rattled blonde on her feet.

"Y-you scared me!"

"Pfft! You just scare easily that's all!"

"That's no—"

"That's enough, Miss Peridot. Five points from Ravenclaw for disrupting the class." Professor Sinistra said, her eyebrows meeting just under her huge witch hat. The usually benign woman was projecting a strong McGonagall whenever the great woman witnesses a rule-breaking right under her nose.

"But—"

"For you and your House's best interest, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut right about now, Miss Peridot."

Peridot bit a retort that was already slipping from her tongue and nodded despondently. She saw Amethyst gestured an apology, her single visible eye brimming with sincerity. Peridot gave her a sad smile and opted to reset the telescope in position. She still didn't know what to look for so the blonde just decided to focus on the sky in front of her. She tapped her telescope with a non-verbal enhancement spell and peered at a random part of the sky, galaxies away. Peridot calibrated her telescope until she saw a familiar part of the sky and decided to continue her work from there.

She reached for her bag again to get a free parchment. However, every parchment in her bag was either an essay or homework. With a sigh, she took the only writing surface available, namely: Lapis Lazuli's diary. Peridot opened the diary on her lap, mindful of the incriminating pages of genitals and settled on a blank page. Tapping her ink well with a simple Floating Charm, she wrote:

 _ **Astronomy Notes**_

 _ **Time started: 12:14**_

 _ **Time finished:**_

Hoping that Lapis was sleeping wherever in the world she was, Peridot turned her attention to her telescope and started working through her scratch star map.

The rest of the night was uneventful for Peridot except for the one time her worn quill drew more ink than Peridot wanted and turned one of the 3 magnitude stars into a -2 magnitude blotch. She siphoned the ink and redrew her star-pinprick and labeled it with a small 3 and continued to search the night sky. The time flowed freely as Peridot filled the previously blank pages and before she knew it, Professor Sinistra was already at the back of her neck, perusing her work.

"Miss Peridot, may I see your work?"

If Peridot was surprised, only her tense shoulders showed it. She nodded and handed the diary to her professor, hoping against hope that she wouldn't scan the other pages of the diary. She could feel the stares of the other students, particularly Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. Professor Sinistra never asked for a student's work in the middle of a session unless the work was particularly good… or dismally bad.

The air on the tower seemed to freeze as the class held their breath: Which was it? Good or Bad? Peridot was already computing the points that she could lose by the end of the class. Her House mates would kill her. Regardless of the 10 points she gained in Charms for being the first to accomplish a particularly intricate spell non-verbally just two days ago or the 10 points from her compelling argument in Muggle Studies on the dependency of Muggles to "eklectricity" and the importance of green sources of energy not only for the Muggle's livelihood but also for the human kind's survival and the billions of other lifeforms that mattered far, far less for her.

"Why did you label your star map as such?" Professor Sinistra asked, gesturing her lit wand on the surface of the open pages in general.

Peridot silently listed every regrets she had ever had until this moment and threw an apologizing look towards her House mates, "Because… that was what I saw?" she said in a small voice.

Professor Sinistra just blinked and, to everyone's surprise, smiled, "20 points to Ravenclaw. Nice work, Miss Peridot. Not everyone can see and correctly identify a far galaxy when they encounter one." And with that, she returned the diary to a confuse Peridot and continued her way around the class.

Peridot turned from the grins of her House mates to the thumbs up of her seatmates. She blushed from the attention.

"Nice one, Peri!" Amethyst whispered gleefully.

"I admit, that was an admirable accomplishment." Pearl added.

Garnet just raised her up-ed thumbs in emphasis.

"Thanks?" the blonde just said, still confused by the turn of events. She turned her attention to the diary, mainly to escape the other's bewildering approval, and to see what the fuss was about. On the pages was her star map from scratch, complete with her legends and annotations. However, just in the upper right corner of her map, next to a 3.5 magnitude diamond star, was a small "G", written in blue ink.

Lapis.

Finally, Professor Sinistra dismissed their class and they were free to go. Peridot wrote a hasty "1:07" besides the "Time finshed:" and closed the diary shut. Everyone started to surround Peridot to congratulate her for gaining a grand total of 15 points from Sinistra in one night.

"Sorry for your fiver, Per." Amethyst said nervously.

Peridot assured her that all was right. The whole descend from the Astronomy Tower, separation from the Gryffindors, and ascend to the Ravenclaw Tower was a blur for Peridot that early morning. All she wanted to do was bury her face in the diary and talk to the owner. After wishing her roommates a good night and thanking the congratulations she felt she didn't deserve, Peridot hid behind the canopy of her bed and wrote in the diary:

 _ **How did you know that galaxy? That was amazing!**_

Peridot waited for a while, giddy from the excitement of potential knowledge from the mysterious woman.

 _ **Part of the job's required skill set that's all.**_

 _ **Why are you still awake?**_

Peridot pouted at the blatant change of topic but relented:

 _ **Job?**_

 _ **I can't sleep.**_

The pause was pregnant in the late-midnight-early-morning air:

 _ **A job.**_

 _ **Go to bed, Peridot. It's past 1 in the morning there too right?**_

Peridot stared at the other's reply, her Ravenclaw brain practically tunnel-visioning on the possible implications of the words.

 _ **Your job requires you to have a mental map the night sky?**_

 _ **"too"? It's past 1 in the morning in your place too?**_

The pause was even longer this time. Peridot started drumming her fingers against the unwieldy paper, the lack of satisfying sounds adding to her frustrations. Finally, Lapis' loopy handwriting wrote:

 _ **I can see that part of the sky from here, you nerd.**_

 _ **Yes, it's also 1 in the morning here and I'm sleepy.**_

 _ **Good night, Peridot.**_

Peridot almost shouted at the last line. This was not the first time Lapis used this tactic to escape answering Peridot's inquiries.

 _ **Lapis**_

 _ **Lapis.**_

 _ **Still there?**_

 _ **We're not done here you know.**_

 _ **Lapis, you clod.**_

"Fuck," The blonde accidentally poured the content of her ink well on her bed in her haste to write on the diary. She stared at her ruined bed sheet and back to her wet and almost illegible reply. Peridot sighed and silently siphoned her ink with her wand and slumped back on her stomach. In more careful lettering, she scribbled:

 _ **Good night, Lapis**_

* * *

Some kilometers from the well-known wizarding school, a figure on a tree diverted her eyes from the wide moonless sky and watched from the tip of her lit wand as the person from the other side of the diary wrote:

 _ **Good night, Lapis.**_

"Good night, Peridot."


End file.
